Fire And Ice
by Raeboy
Summary: Some say the world will end in fire...


'_**Some say the world will end in fire…'**_

She screamed as the over exertion from her powers exhausted her. Burning, choking, flaming debris swinging into her midst. Acrid air filled her nose and mouth, slightly burning them with its hot stench. It was all she could do not to give up. Topaz power alighted on her flaming body, trying to dampen the sparks and seal the wretched lava away. She felt her face burn as her tears evaporated. Singed hair whipped around her petite shoulders, full of energy. A cold feeling crept up her feet, then her ankles, then her legs, then everything else, all the while she screamed. A fierce fact dawned on her jumbled mind: her very element was encasing her burning flesh. Debris flung itself around her aching body, and fire was resisting against her efforts to halt its fierce spewing. The Volcano was angry at her, and it showed. Still, adrenaline fueling her sore self, the Volcano started to seal itself, also sealing her fate of martyrdom. About to collapse from her fiery agony that spread through her entire being, she noticed the stone invading her body, having the Midas touch of stone. Chiseled features etched themselves where living flesh used to be, granite accepting her into its own.

"_You were the best friend I've ever had."_

Stone scraped the top of her blond head, and she then felt...

_**Some say it in ice'**_

Cold. She had never felt so cold in her entire life. She wanted to move, to huddle into herself for warmth, but she couldn't; she was paralyzed by her stone encasing! She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe! Breathing was such a trivial thing, how was it so hard to move her chest up and down? To gasp for sweet oxygen that would supply her with her very life? It was so cold...

_**'From what I've tasted of desire'**_

Terra scooped up all her willpower, to fill her fragile lungs, but...but she couldn't. She was weak. Drawing breath had become so difficult. It was an instinct, and a mundane task, breathing. She was so weak. She couldn't save even herself. It was so cold. There were no winds, and the air, she was sure, was still hot and humid from the almost eruption, but she couldn't feel it. All she could feel was the creeping sensation of the deadly cold. She could barely form a thought, only fragmented images in her frozen brain. The color green the most prominent. Why...?

_**I hold with those who favor fire'**_

Oh, how she craved for the bliss that was warmth. A yellow globe pounding on her back. A serious face with blank eyes, holding out a sea-green hand. A cheery orange smile with joyful eyes, slowly but comfortably crushing her. A boisterous face with a smug smile and kind eyes, helping up the 'little lady' from the ground. A shadowy face with somber eyes, uncertainly smiling at her. A happy...green...face with loving emerald eyes, leaning in slowly... Must this fate torment her with shattered memories? Make her dwell on things she cannot linger? She longed to sigh, even if her aching lungs and heart would let her. Her granite entrapment, ensnaring her with its icy fingers and doomed used-to-bes or never-happens. Even being in her molten tomb was better than this tormenting rocky cold prison.

_**But if it had to perish twice'**_

She yearned for the blissful air, no matter how hot and sticky it would be. She felt like she was drowning in cold, unfeeling gray water. Chained and tied with stone clasps, boulders weighting her down and paralyzing her lithe muscles. Icy silver blanketed her with its spiky chill and clutching embrace of paralyzation.

_**I think I know enough of hate'**_

Lungs spasmed, desiring the rich air all around her. She was going to die, and she couldn't stop it. She tried to cry, but tears would not form. Another memory came, reminding her of a sense of even greater dread. Bronze and shiny black came to her unspeaking mind. A topaz monster glared in merciless glee. She was weak, and cold, and dying. She couldn't breathe! But she knew that this was going to happen before, didn't she? Glistening droplets trailed down her defiant face, yellow smashed into bronze darkness, malice burned. Right? Then fire, and heat, and smoky air she choked on, leading to her desolate cage. All for the olive green face. She had known. Right? A, a...? Coherency, even with pictures, was complex. She...couldn't...breathe!

_**To know that for destruction, ice'**_

Her diaphragm couldn't stretch anymore, lungs ruptured, and burst from lack of air. She wanted to scream! She wanted to curl into a ball from the fertile pain of the burning desire to BREATHE! But she couldn't move, she couldn't think, she couldn't even feel the dastardly cold anymore. All knowledge rushed out of her head, her stony heart...just...stopped... Black engulfed her very being, and...that was the end of Terra.

_**Is also great'**_

**Thump-thump...thump-thump...thump-thump... **

Wha...? Slowly, her senses returned to her. Screaming sirens bellowed out ambulance wails. Stampeding feet thundered on the...soft?...ground. A woman's voice, calling.

"Child? Child! Are you all right?"

She painfully opened her sky-blue eyes, her heavy eyelids announcing their presence. A slightly blurry image of a worried woman greeted her.

"Oh child! You're awake! Don't worry now, we're going to help you, my husband and I, oh gosh you sure are bleeding..."

Everything else faded into the background after that. Bleeding? She nodded her head oh-so-slightly to look down at her state. Her eyes widened. Red stained her ripped garments, which seemed to be some sort of cream-colored cloth resembling bandages. Scratches and deep gashes addressed her torso, abdomen, and, judging from the increased amount of pain, the top of her head. She groaned, in too much pain to move. The blistering sun beat harshly on her body, making her sore condition worse. The gray-haired woman started shouting at her, how she SHOULD NOT go drifting off to sleep like that, and that she was suffering too much blood loss, but she just was so _tired_ and it really wasn't fair of the woman to keep her from sleeping. Her eyes drooped, distantly making out the sounds of the old woman and another man with a gravelly voice yelling. And all faded away...

_**And would suffice'**_

She flicked her eyes open. ...And then closed them again. It was too **bright.** A thin strip of blue bordered the walls, but that was the only color separate from the blinding white. She blinked, trying to allow her light-shocked eyes to adjust. Her acute ears picked up the squeak of a door, (and a very odd beeping noise) followed by a familiar voice and face coming to view. The wrinkles on the woman's tanned face dimpled as she smiled at her, of course accompanied by her twang of the word 'child'.

"Hello, child. Nice to see you awake this time. We got you fixed up, Frank and me did, so we're glad you're doing good." She stared at the woman, a curious note latching into her solemn gaze. "Child, just a question, but where are your parents? How did you get like that?"

The woman adorned a bashful look on her face, as if she thought she had been too straightforward, but the look quickly subsided to concern. She tried to think. But...there was nothing. Just an empty slate, a _Tabula Rasa_, where nobody had written anything down. Where were her memories, her, well, everything? This worried and perplexed her, but she pushed aside her rampant feelings and gave the only plausible excuse that came to mind. She managed to croak out one word from her, as she realized now, hospitalized self.

"Dead."

The woman's body language spoke of shock, and then sympathy, and lastly understanding and caring.

"Well, then." The woman tilted her head towards her, wagging her calloused fingers. "If you want, Frank and me could take care of you! Then you couldn't get hurt any more." She somehow brought her parched lips together to form a small but genuine smile. "My name's Anna, by the way." The woman, newly named 'Anne', paused, as if she was surprised she forgot something. "Child, what's your name?"

_Green_

_Chilly_

_Ice_

Just flashes, but they were all that she could remember. Softly moaning, the forgotten girl cracked open her mouth.

"Gree-, I mean, Gilly. My name is Gilly Ice."

Hi. I hope you enjoyed this. A plot bunny invaded my mind, and stayed there until I finished this. Constructive critism please and no flames.

On another note, does anyone know any good betas that would be willing to beta me? Please pm me if you do.

Au Revoir!


End file.
